


ghost hunting with the squip squad (kinda)

by woahitsnotcara



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, this is just a buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahitsnotcara/pseuds/woahitsnotcara
Summary: michael just wants to ghost hunt,, so he makes a groupchat- let chaos ensue lmao





	1. michael makes a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> the names are pretty obvious but here's who is who:  
> MichaelIsTopless- Michael  
> IDon’tWannaBeHeere- Jeremy  
> JakeFromStateFarm- Jake  
> BiBoyBi- Rich  
> xoxoGossipGirl- Jenna  
> BrookieCookie- Brooke  
> UWannaHang?- Chloe  
> PlayRehersalMom- Christine

_MichaelIsTopless has added IDontWannaBeHeere, JakeFromStateFarm, BiBoyBi, xoxoGossipGirl, BrookieCookie, UWantARide?, and PlayRehersalMom to a groupchat._

 

 **BiBoyBi:** dude it’s like 2 am,, wtf

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** you gays wanna go ghost hunting??

 

 **BiBoyBi:** this is bi erasure and no one else is awake

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** ding dong u r wrong i’m awake

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** you guys need to go to bed, seriously

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** gays* and who needs sleep

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** people need sleep, michael

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** jokes on you i am not a people

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** that’s not even correct grammar

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** michael mell: defier of sleep and grammar

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** see jer agrees

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere** : ok, before we continue this conversation

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** wtf does ur name mean??

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** well you see, i’m michael

 

 **UWannaHang?:** yeah we know

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** i’m not done explaining,,

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** ok continue

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** and i’m a bottom who is single,, therefore i am “topless”

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere** : wow

 

 **BrookieCookie** : so why are we going ghost hunting???

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** because i just want us to go as a group

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** wait,

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** did u watch buzzfeed unsolved without me

 

 **MichaelIsTopless** : i neither confirm nor deny

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** i cant believe u,, u overrated little gremlin

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** oH i’M ThE gReMLiN?

 

 **BiBoyBi:** it makes sense

 **BiBoyBi:** ur technically calling him attractive

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** ???

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** ???

 

 **BiBoyBi:** jeremy’s a furry therefore…

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** oh my god

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** at least jenna isn’t here to take a screenshot

 

_xoxoGossipGirl took a screenshot_

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** jENNA!!

 

 **UWannaHang?:** i would say get exposed but it was pretty obvious lmao

 

 **BiBoyBi:** exactly

 

 **MIchaelIsTopless:** anyways,, wanna go ghost hunting??

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** can’t i have a modeling thing to do

 

 **UWannaHang?:** i already planned a date with brooke at pinkberry

 

 **BrookieCookie:** yeah, sorry micha…

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** rich??

 

 **BiBoyBi:** i’m gonna be honest,, ghosts r dumb

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** i mean there’s always that small chance of like idk murder or something

 

 **BiBoyBi:** murder u say???

 **BiBoyBi:** i’m in

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** u know i’m gonna be there lmao

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** as much as i would like to see rich possibly get murdered, i’m gonna have to pass, sorry mikey

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** back off jenna, only i can call michael “mikey”

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** omg and you guys wonder why everyone thinks you’re dating XD

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** wait what

 

 **BiBoyBi:** i literally wrote “boyf” and “riends” on your backpacks,, you guys are oblivious

 

\---------------------------------------------------

_ MichaelIsTopless and IDontWannaBeHeere _

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** i mean since apparently people think we’re dating i feel like i need to be honest with you

 

**MichaelIsTopless:** if this is going to be a confession about what i think it is, i already know

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** i’m bi

 

**MichaelIsTopless:** wait what

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** ??? 

 

**MichaelIsTopless:** i thought you were going to say something completely different

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** like what?

 

**MichaelIsTopless:** idk like something along the lines of “i don’t like you like that”

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** it’s 3 am why would i say something that serious, i’m too tired for thta

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** see i can’t even spell “that” right

 

**MichaelIsTopless:** oh yeah bc coming out isn’t serious,, i get it

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** michael, you know that’s not what i meant

 

_ MichaelIsTopless is typing... _

**MichaelIsTopless:** i’m going to bed, see you in the morning

 

**IDontWannaBeHeere:** michael wait

 

_ MichaelIsTopless has left the chat. _

 

 


	2. operation fix michael and jer

_PlayRehersalMom added BiBoyBi, JakeFromStateFarm, xoxoGossipGirl, UWannaHang?, and BrookieCookie to a groupchat._

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Okay which one you of hurt Micha and Jer.

 

 **BiBoyBi:** what’s up with the capitalization and punctuation???

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Michael and Jeremy are being super quiet today.

 

 **BrookieCookie:** are they at least talking to each other?

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Actually, now that you mention it, no.

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** it has to be something serious, they’ve been best friends for 12 years. why would they just stop talking to each other???

 

_xoxoGossipGirl changed the groupchat name to ‘Operation Fix Michael and Jer’_

 

 **BiBoyBi:** christine you smol, innocent bean why would you add jenna in this chat,, her user is literally “gossipgirl” you know she’s going to blab about it to the whole school

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** hey hey hey don’t call me out, i promise i won’t talk about anything that is said in this chat.

 

 **BiBoyBi:** hmm yeah i can definitely trust the person who made up rumors after the incident with the halloween party

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** okay that was one time

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** i don’t wanna get involved but you literally screenshotted the thing in the chat last night about jeremy

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Guys quit fighting!! We have bigger things to worry about like Mike and Jer’s friendship. I only added Jenna because I figured she might know something about what may have happened between them.

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** hold up does jeremy let you call michael “mike/mikey”??

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Yeah of course, why?

 

 **BiBoyBi:** that’s so unfair, last night he said that he was the only one who could call michael mikey

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** I don’t know, he just lets me I guess.

 **PlayRehersalMom:** But anyways, I feel like we need a plan.

 **PlayRehersalMom:** I hate seeing them like this.

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** idk if we should be getting involved i mean like shouldn’t they work it out on their own??

 

 **UWannaHang?:** yeah but right now they aren’t even talking to each other soooo

 

 **BiBoyBi:** come on we need to help themm

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** fine ig so but if they catch on i’m throwing all of you guys under the bus lmao

 

 **BiBoyBi:** r00d

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** dont “r00d” me,,

 

 **BrookieCookie:** R00d

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** r00D

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** stop

 

 **BiBoyBi:** R00D

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** r00

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** did christine die???

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** nah i just stole her phone,, it’s michael :3

 

 **BiBoyBi:** michael

 **BiBoyBi:** micha

 **BiBoyBi:** my buddy

 **BiBoyBi:** my bro

 **BiBoyBi:** dont you dare scroll up

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** why owo

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** i stg if you ever use “owo” or “:3” again i will strangle you

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** to death???

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** maybe idk yet

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** give chrissy her phone back and i wont

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** fiiiine

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** I’m back, thanks Jake.

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** no problem

 

 **BrookieCookie:** so what’s the plan???

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** we could pretend that we’re all meeting up somewhere but none of US show up so then micha and jer could maybe have a chance to talk to each other

 

 **BiBoyBi:** yeah but what if they see right through us and don’t show up either?

 

 **UWannaHang?:** good point

 

 **xoxoGossipGirl:** chris you’re good at this kinda stuff, you got an idea?

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** OH MY GOD

 

 **BiBoyBi:** i take that as a yes

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Michael invited us ghost hunting remember??? Jer said he was definitely goingggg

 

 **JakeFromStateFarm:** well that takes care of that

\--------------------------------------------------

_MichaelIsTopless added PlayRehersalMom, BiBoyBi and IDontWannaBeHeere to a groupchat_

_MichaelIsTopless has changed the groupchat name to ‘Ghostiessss’_

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** who’s ready for ghost hunting??

 

 **BiBoyBi:** where are we even going?

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** well we could go to the flanders hotel, whipporwill road, devil’s tree, or pine barrens

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** I honestly don’t care, I’m just going along to make sure you guys don’t get into trouble

 

 **BiBoyBi:** thanks chrissy

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** You’re welcome!!

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** whats so scary about a stupid road??

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** oh ya know the classic ‘sacrficial ceremonies’, witches and there are three bumps in the road that are supposedly dead bodies

 

 **BiBoyBi:** nice sounds spoopy

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** if you say spoopy at any point on this trip there will be a fourth bump in that road

 

 **BiBoyBi:** aRE YoU tHrEAtENiNg mE?!?1

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** perhaps…

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** if you’re gonna be possibly murdering rich could you like also murder me too? thanks

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Michael you are not going to murder anyone, not on my watch

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** what if i get possessed then murder them???

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Idk but you’re not murdering them

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** bUT THeY GAVE CONSENT

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** NOPE NOT GONNA HAPPEN

 

 **MIchaelIsTopless:** WHY NOTTTT

 

 **BiBoyBi:** michael stfu before christine murders all of us

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** never,, i need answers

 

 **PlayRehersal:** I’m not going to murder anyone I promise

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** hmm v sus

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** what

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** vv sus

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Stop saying that

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** vvv sus,, this is texting therefore i am not saying anything

 **MichaelIsTopless:** also where did jer go?

 

 **BiBoyBi:** i bet christine murdered him

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** jesus christ i put my phone up for like a minute and you guys assume i’m dead

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** well duh what did you expect

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** idk but not that

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** Soo where are we going?

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** we could go to whipporwill road first then to the devil’s tree, it’s only a 55 min drive

 

 **BiBoyBi:** iT’S oNLy A 55 MiN DRiVe

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** would you rather have a 1hr 34min drive to get to the flanders hotel???

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** what if after the tree we went to the hotel?

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** lemme check real quick

 **MichaelIsTopless:** yeah that could work if you wanna sit in the car for an extra 2hrs,,

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** i mean do you wanna drive for about 3hrs?

 

 **BiBoyBi:** i could switch with michael about half way

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** no offense but i don’t trust you with my car

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** I could switch too

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** okay cool

 

 **BiBoyBi:** i am offended

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** jer get your old stale memes out of this groupchat

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** dude that meme isnt even that old,,

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** i dont care,, leave,,

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** i thought you were bae

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** turns out you’re just fam

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** sToP

 

 **IDontWannaBeHeere:** NeVEr

 

 **PlayRehersalMom:** so what time are we gonna meet up?

 

 **MichaelIsTopless:** since we’re going at night maybe like 10:30 ish??

 **MichaelIsTopless:** i’ll pick jer up around 10 and we can meet up at your house since its closer

  
**PlayRehersalMom:** okay sounds good

\---------------------------------------------------


End file.
